


heart of blue

by LoveAndAttention



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Second Kiss, motel makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndAttention/pseuds/LoveAndAttention
Summary: Imagining a different way David + Patrick’s second kiss could have gone down (post-first kiss from 3x13 with rearranged dialogue and setting).





	heart of blue

Patrick really wants to kiss David Rose again. Their first kiss last night had changed everything, and now, driving them back from their first official date, Patrick can barely concentrate on the road as his body thrums with nervous energy. Knowing that David likes him back, he is simultaneously excited for the future and filled with dread at all the ways things could go wrong. Mostly, he’s worried about the possibility of a breakup ruining David’s business, but he is also dreading the moment he will have to tell David about his lack of experience with men and risk making David feel blindsided and hurt. Torn between letting go of his inhibitions and wanting to protect David from as much harm as possible, Patrick is at a loss for how to move forward.

All of these thoughts and more are tumbling through his brain as he pulls up to the motel, stopping in a pool of shadow just out of reach of the building’s soft yellow lights. He looks over at David, who trails off from his ramble, only just noticing that Patrick was distracted and hasn’t been listening. They stare at each other for a beat before Patrick, in a move that is somehow both planned and impulsive, swiftly leans across the car to kiss David with intensity. David lets out a barely audible “Mm” before leaning into the kiss in earnest. 

Overwhelmed by his worries and pent-up thoughts, it is only a few moments later that Patrick breaks away, saying, “Sorry David, I actually need to take a step back for a minute.”

Slightly concerned, David asks softly, “What is it? Is something wrong?”

Deciding to start with the most relevant issue, Patrick says, “David, I hope this doesn’t hurt your feelings, but I’ve actually never kissed a guy before you.”

“Okay…” David says, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“And I felt like I had to tell you before we went too far. I don’t want to pretend I know what I’m doing, especially not with you.”

David’s eyebrow quirks up at this last statement, but he remains quiet.

“And when you kissed me… that felt like my first time. All the things that you’re supposed to feel, I, I felt them last night,” Patrick admits.

“Mmhmm,” David encourages him, half-smiling now.

“But I’m just having a hard time tonight, you know, enjoying the moment, because I was thinking about all this other stuff. I’m worried about not having any experience, you know, with guys, and I’m worried about us and what this could turn into – not in a bad way! – but what it means for the business, and for my life, and…” Patrick trails off as David takes his right hand in both of his own. 

Smiling fondly, David says, “Patrick, nothing you do could ever disappoint me, all right? And I just want you to be able to drop into the moment.”

Patrick looks at him questioningly, causing David to laugh and clarify, “Like I want you to be able to kiss me without thinking about all those things!”

“Right, but David, I don’t want to use you as a guinea pig.”

“Patrick, I think we both know this situation isn’t like that.”

Patrick looks away with a pained expression, shaking his head slightly.

“Seriously!” David insists. “Listen, you don’t have to worry about me. If you kiss me right now and decide you never want to kiss me again, that’s okay because at least you got to experience it fully!   
“And you know…” he adds playfully, “if you kiss me and like it…same thing.”

“Okay…drop in to the moment,” Patrick says slowly.

“Exactly. Feel what you feel. No pressure,” says David.

Patrick meets David’s eyes with a grateful smile, almost unable to believe how lucky he is that David understands his needs so well and is so respectful in accommodating them. He wants to say all this and more, but all he can manage is a quiet, “Thank you, David.”

Looking to David like a prince in a fairy tale, Patrick takes David’s hand and presses a kiss to his ringed fingers before guiding it to his neck. Now fully smiling, he reaches out to cup David’s cheek as he leans in for a much more tender kiss.

Doubts cast aside, Patrick can finally concentrate on the heady pleasure of kissing David, the man he likes so very much. David’s lips, his scent, his breath, his strong hands -- Patrick falls into the sensations, running his other hand through David’s dark hair and drawing him even closer. He is becoming breathless from it all, swept up in the tide of affection and growing desire, kissing David until it makes him dizzy and then going back for more. When David finally pulls away, Patrick keeps a hand planted firmly on David’s shoulder as he breathes heavily, pink-cheeked and slightly disheveled. He meets David’s eyes and they share a look, both understanding that this is not going to be an ordinary relationship. How could it be, what with both of their histories? But they can’t stay serious for long; both men are grinning as David moves to unbuckle his seatbelt and gather his things.

“Text me when you get home?” Patrick teases.

“I will if you will,” David responds with a smirk, leaning in for one last kiss. “’Night,” he says breezily before quietly exiting the car and padding off across the grass.

Patrick sits back in his seat, watching to make sure David gets into his room before backing up and driving away. He still can’t believe how easy it is to be with David, to kiss him, to laugh with him, to spend all day long with him and still want more. This peculiar mixture of comfort and excitement carries him all the way home, and it is only after he falls into bed that he notices David’s text.

‘Drive safe. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow’

Patrick wants to say something meaningful, but he is already half-asleep as it is. Knowing David, they would have plenty to talk about tomorrow, so instead Patrick responds with a single ‘💙’ before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for the Schitt's Creek fandom, feedback and thoughts are welcome! I wanted to play with the pacing a little bit and explore a slightly less confident/more worried Patrick.


End file.
